


i swear to god, you’re sleeping on the couch for a month

by takoyakihaohao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, cute uwu, lapslock, overuse of the word baby, soft minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyakihaohao/pseuds/takoyakihaohao
Summary: “if you use up all the hot water again, i swear to god, you’re sleeping on the couch for a month gē.”orthe domestic fluff junhao fic no one asked for uwu.





	i swear to god, you’re sleeping on the couch for a month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pitapatdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitapatdk/gifts).



> my fic for junhao day 2018! oh and for my friend, nay, happy birthday! i made this for you too so i hope you like it uwu

“junhui gē!” minghao screams from the shower of their apartment. “why the fuck is the water so cold?”

“oh… sorry, i used up all the hot water,” junhui says while he finishes his essay. minghao can’t see junhui right now, but he can hear the smirk on Junhui’s voice.

“get ready gē, the second i come out from this ice bath, i’m gonna fucking murder you,” minghao says as he rubs junhui’s lemon-scented shampoo onto his hair.

“baby, that’s not what you’re supposed to say to your boyfriend,” junhui pouts as he continues to type, the keyboard clicking sounds loud.

“well, using up all the hot water for yourself and letting your boyfriend shower using cold water isn’t what you’re supposed to do to your boyfriend too, you know?” minghao shoots back.

“didn’t i tell you to just shower with me?” junhui recalls.

“if i showered with you, we would’ve just ended up having sex and I’m tired,” minghao screams, the sounds of water dropping to the floor hiding his voice.

“if you didn’t want to have sex, you could’ve just told me, baby,” junhui says as he walks over to the shower, feeling guilty.

“i know,” minghao pouts as he stepped out of the shower and reached out to grab the towel. he gave the towel to junhui so that he could dry minghao up. junhui closed the toilet seat and then he proceeded to pat the seat, signaling minghao to sit on the spot. minghao shivered as he walked.

"i'm sorry for using up all the hot water, hao," junhui said, kneeling down while hugging minghao, warming him up, the towel as their barrier.

"it's okay, but if you use up all the hot water again, i swear to god, you’re sleeping on the couch for a month,” junhui's brow furrows.

"but then you wouldn't get cuddled by me, the god of cuddles, for a whole month," junhui stated proudly, knowing that cuddling is minghao's weakness.

"ugh fine! but please don't use up all the hot water again," minghao pleads while junhui is rubbing the towel on minghao's head, drying his hair.

"anything for you baby," junhui says as he handed out his beloved beige hoodie for minghao to use. minghao slipped into junhui's hoodie, the hoodie being a bit too big for him. then, he slipped on his boxers, which is kind of hidden due to the size of the hoodie on his thin frame.

minghao waddles after junhui, following him to the living room. "what do you wanna eat, hao?" junhui asked minghao.

minghao was too busy messing with the hoodie to hear junhui. "minghaoooo..." junhui whines.

"yes, gē?" minghao asked, clueless.

"ugh, why are you so damn cute?" junhui wraps his arms around minghao. one of his hands holding minghao's head that lies on his shoulder, as if he's protecting minghao.

"i'm not cute junhui!" minghao sighs into junhui's ear.

“sure, whatever,” junhui chuckles.

not long after, minghao hugs junhui back. they stayed in this position for god knows how long. even though they've been together for roughly three years, these kinds of moments means a lot to them. of course, they've shared more intimate moments, but spontaneous moments like these make them so soft and happy inside, knowing that the other cares so much for them.

junhui broke their hug and lifted his arms from minghao's torso onto minghao's nape and started to kiss him passionately. minghao replied to junhui's actions by kissing him back, his hands running through junhui's thick locks. they continued for some time until minghao broke off the make-out session to catch his breath, then pecked junhui's lips. returning the gesture, junhui booped minghao's nose.

"so, what do you want for dinner?" junhui asked his question again, making sure minghao actually listens this time. junhui could see minghao thinking really hard but no food names are coming out of minghao's mouth.

"szechuan chicken?" Junhui suggests. "only if you want it though, if you want to eat anything else, we can," junhui assured minghao.

"sure gē.” minghao replied, hands still on junhui's shoulders, lips red and plump from kissing and junhui's hair tousled.

“are you sure you’re okay with it?” junhui asked again, making sure.

“of course, you know I love szechuan chicken," minghao felt his heart warming. it's just a question but it really shows that he's loved. i really did fell in love with the right man, he thought.

"mkay baby," junhui replied, his beautiful smile gracing his gorgeous face.

\✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* /

minghao and junhui are on the sofa, watching 'king of masked singers' when they heard a series of knocks on their door.

"coming!" junhui screamed while scurrying away from the sofa. after a while, minghao heard the door close and junhui is walking back to the sofa with a plastic bag filled with, what he hopes, is their szechuan chicken, with a set of rice and two large-sized colas.

junhui sets the plastic down at their coffee table and started to unpack their food. he sets down minghao's rice and cola in front of him and their szechuan chicken in between him and minghao so they both can equally reach it while facing the tv. they both started to eat while watching the show.

"damn he's such a good singer." minghao complimented the singer.

"hm… i bet i can sing better," and just like that, junhui got up from his seat on the carpet, one leg on the sofa, hands up in the air and singing blackpink's ‘as if it's your last’ confidently, making minghao drape over the coffee table, laughing. junhui started to dance to the choreography, unsurprisingly well. he is a dance major after all.

"gē, oh my god, stop! I'm trying to eat," minghao managed to say in between laughter.

"i'll stop once you say I'm better than him," junhui said, while dancing.

"oh my god, fine! wow, my boyfriend! you're the best at singing and dancing! especially to blackpink's songs! yay! okay, are you satisfied?" minghao deadpanned.

"no, i'm not. say it more sincerely," junhui pouted, still dancing.

"ugh, fine." minghao groaned. "wow, you're such an amazing singer and dancer gē, i'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend, especially your dancing skills, it's a big plus for us in bed. i mean, i'm a dancer as well so you're lucky too!" minghao winked at junhui.

junhui laughed and walked back to the coffee table, sitting down beside minghao, "i am lucky. ok, let's actually eat now," junhui said, already digging into his food, eyeing minghao from his spot in the coffee table.

\✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* /

"gē hurry up! i want to be cuddled," minghao screamed from their bed, junhui still brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"wait a minute," junhui replied, voice muffled by the toothpaste in his mouth.

a minute later, minghao hears footsteps coming in behind him. he felt the bed sinking beside him and arms crept around him. he could feel junhui’s bare warm chest pressed against his back. junhui nuzzled into minghao’s neck, his warm breath tickling minghao’s nape, arms locked around minghao’s torso and his legs overlapping minghao’s, protecting him.

"goodnight, xiao hao hao," junhui kissed minghao’s nape as a goodnight kiss.

"goodnight gē," minghao whispered back.

"i love you."

"i love you too." minghao said as he drifted off to sleep.

\✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* /

"OHMYGOD" minghao screamed from the bathroom, followed by a "gē, did you use up all of the hot water again? you're really sleeping on the couch tonight," minghao shouted. 

"wait what?" junhui questioned, recalling his memories throughout the day.

"i swear i didn't, hao. i was in the studio all day and when i came home i just binge-watched some yuri on ice" junhui continued.

"it's probably our new neighbour and his boyfriend." junhui suggested.

"his name's mingyu and wonwoo, right?" minghao asked, his voice loud and high-pitched.

"let's confront them together tommorow. what'dya think hao?" junhui started walking into the bathroom.

"sure gē" minghao said as he saw junhui stripping off his clothes in front of the bathroom door.

"do you mind if i join you, babe?" junhui smirked.

"you're already naked, why not?" minghao shrugs, a knowing smile gracing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back making fics! because i stan svt now and my otp is junhao, i decided to participate in this years' junhao day by making a sOFT FLUFFY fic! before i made this fic, i made like,, 2 other fics? but i decided to throw it out bcs it was shit lmao. but yeaa!! i hope you enjoyed your time reading this fluffy, heart warming junhao!
> 
> oh and! thank you bina (@YoonGummySmiles on twt) for beta-ing this uwu
> 
> follow me on twt!! [@xuxihaohao](https://twitter.com/xuxihaohao)


End file.
